1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adapter assembly, more particularly to an LC optical fiber cable adapter assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, optical fiber cables are main instruments for information transmission. In recent years, in order to increase the amount of information flow, a multi-channel adapter has been developed to replace a single-channel adapter so that multiple optical fiber cables can be simultaneously used in transmission of information.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional LC optical fiber cable adapter 1 is shown to include a main body 10 formed with a chamber 100. The main body 10 includes a base wall 11, two side walls 12 extending from two opposite lateral edges of the base wall 11 in a same direction, two embedding members 13, and two embedding slots 14. Each of the embedding members 13 is formed on a lateral edge of a respective one of the side walls 12. Each of the embedding slots 14 is formed in an opposite lateral edge of a respective one of the side walls 12. The embedding members 13 are aligned respectively with the embedding slots 14 in the same direction. The main body 10 further includes a pair of snap engaging units 15 formed respectively on the side walls 12. Each of the snap engaging units 15 includes a snap engaging member 151 extending from the respective one of the side walls 12, and a snap engaging groove 152 formed in the respective one of the side walls 12. Therefore, two of the conventional LC optical fiber cable adapters 1 can be coupled together in a direction with the embedding members 13 of one of the conventional LC optical fiber cable adapters 1 engaging respectively the embedding slots 14 of the other one of the conventional LC optical fiber cable adapters 1, or in a transverse direction with the snap engaging members 151 and the snap engaging grooves 152 of one of the conventional LC optical fiber cable adapters 1 engaging respectively the snap engaging grooves 152 and the snap engaging members 151 of the other one of the conventional LC optical fiber cable adapters 1. For example, FIG. 2 illustrates a combination of eight of the conventional LC optical fiber cable adapters 1 that are coupled together.
However, the conventional LC optical fiber cable adapters 1 cannot be obliquely interconnected, which leads to a relatively low connection flexibility in the arrangement of a network using the conventional LC optical fiber cable adapters 1.